Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - The Kirby Quiz ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *Jeffrey and Jaden participate in the game as the Dragon Team. * Scenes The Teams *Escargoon: And now, introducing the Dragon Team!!! Jaden and Jeffrey!!! *(The audience cheered as the spotlight shines on Jaden and Jeffrey) *Jaden: *smiles* OH BOY!!!! We're partnered up again!!! *Jeffrey: *high-fives Jaden* Whoo!! *Alexis: *smiles* Good luck, dear!!! *Aqua: *smiles* You and Jaden do your best, Jeffrey! *Jeffrey: *smiles* We will! *kisses Aqua on the lips* Question 1 *Customer Service Guy: First question. Listen careful. Into which of the following did Kirby first transform? Ice, Stone, Fire, or Needle Kirby? Make your choice. *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Hm. Easy. It was Fire Kirby. *Jaden: *smiles* I remember that all too well. *presses Fire Kirby with the buzzer* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Escargoon: It was Fire Kirby for su- *King Dedede: YEAH!!! STONE KIRBY!!!! *presses Stone Kirby with the buzzer* *Xion: *rolls her eyes while thinking to herself* Figures. *(During the clip, Escargoon quickly changes the Treasure Team's answer from Stone Kirby to Fire Kirby.) *Xion: *thinks to herself* Hm. Dedede is such a blockhead. Question 2 *Customer Service Guy: Question #2: Which of the following monsters was Kirby sneaking into when he first turned into Cook Kirby? *Jeffrey: How could i forget? It was Popon. *Jaden: *smiles* Go ahead, big bro. It's your turn. *Jeffrey: *presses Popon with the buzzer* *Jaden: *smiles* Easy so far. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Escargoon: I say we go with Popon!!! *King Dedede: Well I say Bugsy!!! *presses Bugsy with the buzzer* *DJ: Oh, brother... Question 3 *Customer Service Guy: Can you name the freezing freak who transformed this scene into a frost-bitten winter wonderland? *Jeffrey: Definitely Ice Dragon. Your turn, little bro. *Jaden: You're a million times better than that dragon was. *presses Ice Dragon with the buzzer* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Escargoon: I know, but I'm not telling you. *King Dedede: Oh yeah? Well I know the answer anyway. *presses Ice Dragon with the buzzer* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* He's so hopeless. *Midna: I didn't think Dedede would get a question right. *Meowth: Either dumb luck or he actually remembers what happened. Question 4 *Customer Service Guy: Looks like you all got it right, but here's a bonus question: Can you remember what Kirby transformed into to fight that nice little ice dragon? *Jeffrey: Ice Kirby. *Jaden: *smiles* Your turn, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *presses Ice Kirby with the buzzer* *Jaden: *smiles* For once, I'm having fun during a quiz. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I figured you would. Too bad i never got a sample of that Ice Dragon before it was destroyed. I would've liked to study it. *shrugs* Oh, well. *Escargoon: I think you aughta brush up on your trivia. *King Dedede: *presses Wind Kirby with the buzzer* Yeah. Brush up on this here! *Xion: Once again, i feel sorry for Escargoon. *Tammy: Me too. He could be getting the correct answers if he wasn't paired with Blubber Brain. *DJ: No kidding. NOT Fire Kirby! *Jaden: It was Fire Kir-! *Jeffrey: *stops Jaden from pressing the buzzer* Don't you remember, Jaden? *Jaden: But it was Fire Kirby, right? *Jeffrey: *whispers* Not exactly. *Customer Service Guy: Well looks like you all chose Fire Kirby. Let's watch. *(The screen shows Kawasaki throwing a plate of Toxic Atomic Curry at Kirby, and Kirby eats it. Kirby starts to breathe fire) *Tuff (on screen): Yeah! He's Fire Kirby! *Meta Knight (on screen): No. That's the heatburn from Kawasaki's cooking. *Jeffrey: *whispers to Jaden* See? *Jaden: You knew? * Jeffrey: Yeah. * Customer Service Guy: It breaks my heart to tell you. But it looks like you all are wrong. *Tammy: Huh?! *Fluttershy: Goodness! *Meowth: What?! *Customer Service Guy: Just as Meta Knight pointed out, that was indeed not Fire Kirby. See? The little fella's not wearing his Fire Kirby hat. *Meowth: You gotta be kidding! *Tiff: We're wrong? How could we forget, Kirby? *Xion: Hm... *Dedede: These questions is too hard anyway... *Customer Service Guy: ...! But what's this? The Dragon Team didn't choose Fire Kirby. *Jeffrey: That's right. *Jaden: We didn't choose any of the options 'cause none of them was the correct answer. *Jeffrey: As Meta Knight already explained, Kirby didn't turn into Fire Kirby. *Customer Service Guy: Looks like the Dragon Team knew what the answer was all along. So looks like they got that one correct! The Dragon Team is now in the lead!!! *Jaden: Alright! *holds hand out for a high-five* Way to go, big bro! *Jeffrey: *high-fives Jaden* *(The Justice Guardians cheer for Jeffrey and Jaden) *Xion: Yes! Mike Kirby *(The screen plays the first time Kirby turned into Mike Kirby.) *Jaden: *screams and covers his ears* *Jeffrey: *covers his ears* Not this again!!! *Tammy: *covers her ears* OW!!!!! *Xion: *covers her ears* My ears!!! *Snowflake: *covers her ears* Too loud!!!! Too loud!!!! *DJ: *covers his ears* Kirby!!! *Baby Lily: *cries as the loud noise hurts her ears* *Batty: Audio pollution!! *covers his ears* *Lea: *covers his ears* I'd rather listen to Nickelback than this!!!! *Midna: *covers her ears* SHUT THAT NOISE OFF!!! *Sweetie Belle: *covers her ears* Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwww!!!! *Meowth: *covers his ears* *Rainbow Dash: *covers her ears* MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes